Ansekishoku
by Subishi
Summary: What if Vegeta, Nappa, and Goku and his family weren't the only surviving Saiyajins? What if another were to find them?


Disclaimer: I don't own DragonballZ or Dragonball for that matter, the lovely Mr. Toriyama does! So read on, just know that only the words in the paragraphs and general story are mine, not the characters in any teeny way!  
  
Rating: G  
  
Notes: Weeeell, I used to uh, RP with this Saiyajin character, Rikiana.so I kind of started wanting to write a story about her, and basically, this is what that is. This is really old, so I think I'm going to go back and look over it, change a few things (like, perhaps, her names), and oooh, develop a better plot, heh. It's not much at all, but I'd like R&R very much!  
  
By Subishi  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Ansekishoku  
  
Chapter 1: Dark Red  
  
Speeding through the dark of space was a small ship. Its metal surface was marred with scratches, rough with age, and the smooth, dark red circular window on one side was glinting dully. Seen dimly inside, through the window, is a face framed by dark, spiky hair. And though silent and sleeping, the entity inside the ship gave off such an aura of fierceness, that those on the planets beneath who recognized it immediately stopped their work, waiting for the feeling to pass. Eventually, the ship came in sight of its destination, the glowing blue-white light of the planet illuminating its side, and casting shadows upon the sleeper inside.  
  
On Earth, a farmer was working in his fields. Stopping to take a drink, he looked up and noticed a sparkle in the sky. Just a quick flash, and then it was gone. All of a sudden there was an explosion in the nearby forest, and a rough wind pulled his hat off. Blinking in surprise, he went to see what had happened, anything being better than standing in the sun working all day.  
  
After trudging through the dark scratchy forest a little, he came into a clearing. Or rather, he now stood on the edge of a large crater. Leaning over the edge too look, he spotted something in the center. As the smoke and steam cleared he could make out more and more, until finally the dust had settled and he could see that what he had thought an asteroid was actually a small round metal ball. Jumping back as one side of the object opened, the farmer was shaking in fear. The air escaping from inside hissed, as the sleeper awoke, and stepped out.  
  
Shaking her body to rid herself of stiffness and pain, she was a strange creature indeed. She appeared lean and in shape, seeming very strong. Though not particularly tall, her wild mane of red hair and fierce gray eyes had a certain commanding aura about them. She was dressed in a skin- tight black body suit, and her chest and torso were covered by a strange white and red armor. On her feet and hands were soft gray gloves and boots tipped with red, and wrapped around her middle was a fury rope, seeming belt-like in nature. As she tapped something into the odd monocle like contraption covering one of her eyes, she noticed the shocked farmer.  
  
"Wh-Who are you?" The man stuttered. How weak these people are. Pathetic really. She thought to herself, eyeing the stout, trembling person before her. The farmer brought up his shotgun and once again asked who she was. The alien girl gave no response but to grin wickedly. Frightened and unsure, the farmer shot at her. Immediately the girl's hand was where the bullet was, and she had caught the racing piece of metal. Smirking, she curled her fingers around it, tightening her grip till there was nothing left but a fine powder, which she let fall to the ground. While the astonished little man stood gaping, she sighed in a bored manner, and flickered in and out, appearing next to him, and killed him with a quick blow to his chest plate, cracking his ribs and puncturing his lungs.  
  
I'm surprised anyone lives long on this planet. Enough of this, I have to do what I set out to. She began tapping on the scouter again, waiting for the beeping numbers to come to a halt. She blinked in shock. What? How can that be? I came to this pitiful place looking for a low-level soldier, but no low-level should have a power-level this high! Hmm.. And there are others too, none of which should be on a planet like this. She smirked cruelly, then tapped another button and the numbers disappeared. Well, this should be.interesting. With that she jumped off the ground with a powerful kick of her legs and was speeding away through the air, leaving behind nothing except the farmer and her discarded spaceship.  
  
At the same time, in a house in the very same forest, a young boy was working on his homework in his room. Or at least he was trying too. It was hard to do math problems on such a pretty day, especially when it would be so much more fun to go swimming.He sighed and looked back to the sheet on the desk in front of him. I gotta do this, I can't get mom mad at me again or else I'll really be in trouble. The sooner I get it over with the sooner I can go out. And with a look of defeat on his face he put pencil to paper and began his work. It wasn't long before he was sleeping.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Down below him, in the kitchen of the small house the boy's mother was cleaning dishes. Hm.I wonder how Gohan's doing on his homework? He's such a good boy, studying up there all day. Maybe I should bring him something to eat.With a decisive nod she put up the last dish and got to work getting something for him. Once she had a small snack ready she laid the dishrag over her arm and headed on up the creaky wooden stairs to her son's room. Holding the plate with one hand she pushed open the door, calling into the small but bright and cheerful room. "Gohan? Brought you something to eat on while you wor-" She had stepped into the room and noticed that her son wasn't moving. "What? Is he knocked out?" She walked closer and tapped him on the head. When she received a snore as a response, an angry look crossed her face. "Gohan! You wake up right NOW! You have homework to do and don't think just because you didn't go outside this time you aren't going to be in trouble.." With every word her voice softened as she stared at him. "Oh, the poor boy, he must have worn himself out. I suppose I can let him go this time. I'll just leave this here and come back later to check on him." With that she put the plate and its contents beside him and quietly left the room, shutting the door behind her with a soft click.  
  
Holding her dress up so as not to trip on it as she walked down the stairs, she stopped for a moment at the base to gaze out the window. It really is a beautiful day.She sighed and pulled back a strand of black hair that had been blown into her face by a gentle breeze. If only Goku was here.It's so.so empty without him. It feels like something's missing, like nothing's whole when he's not here. She turned her back from the window to go back to cleaning, the gentle rustle of her clothes and the whisper of grass outside calming her nerves. I'll wait for you forever Goku.Just, do hurry up.  
  
On the top of a hill amidst a bustling city stood the headquarters for the world renowned Capsule Corp. Inside one of the many buildings, a blue- haired woman leaned over her computer screen, the electronic glow lighting up her face. Her fingers flew over the keyboard. "Yes! I did it! That's much better, much much better. Now, if I could just fix this." She continued to mumble to herself, using terms and chattering about ideas only her father might understand.  
  
In another section of the complex, yells and shouts could be heard, emanating from inside a room, in which a short man, strong and well defined but compact, with tan skin and a black upswept crest of hair highlighted by dark eyes, furiously trained. He had a look of unbelievable determination, as if he would give his life for what he was training for. Doing a series of back flips he narrowly avoided the shots sent out by the fighting drones, destroying them with blasts of ki.  
  
Notes: Uh huh, uh huh. That's not the end of the chapter; I just wanted to get this up before I forgot. If you read this far, thank you n_n! If you didn't, well I understand way *nods, very understandingly*. 


End file.
